The invention relates to new and improved high impact strength resin compositions having physical properties which make the same valuable for applications where toughness and high impact strength are required, such as in plastic pipe.
ABS, i.e., acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene terpolymer and similar related compositions are well known in the art. Where these and related compositions are used for certain applications, such as making plastic pipe or other articles which might be exposed to ultraviolet light sources, carbon black is usually incorporated therein in small amounts as a pigment for screening out ultraviolet light. However, the addition of required amounts of carbon black for this purpose usually has been found to cause severe degradation of the impact strength thereof. This is especially disadvantageous where it is desired to use ABS compositions for uses where carbon black is required, for example, to make drain, waste and vent (DWV) pipe which has certain impact strength standards for ambient (e.g., about 23.degree. C.) temperatures, or where high impact strength at sub-zero (e.g., about -40.degree. C.) temperatures is also desired. See ASTM D-2661 (1974). Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide ABS termpolymer/carbon black polymeric compositions which have high impact strength and good toughness, as determined by standard Notched Izod and Gardner drop weight tests at ambient and sub-zero temperatures.